


Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know

by Fangirl4life



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Kind of happy ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl4life/pseuds/Fangirl4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of voicemails Tyler left for Troye when they weren't talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye!"

 

"Hey, Troye, it's Tyler. So since you're in LA we should hang out! Maybe we can film some collabs or something? I don't care just call me back when you get this. Oh, and one more thing, are you ignoring me on Twitter? I feel like you might be. I know it's probably nothing but its just been a long time since you even talked to me. Just call me back, I miss you. Bye, Troye, talk to you soon."

 

Two Weeks Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye!"

"Hey, it's Tyler again. Um, did you not get my message? I also DMed you on Twitter and yeah, nothing. Is something up? Anyway, just call me back, I don't understand what's going on. Please, Troye, I really miss you."

 

One Month Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye!"

"It's me again. I hope you had a good time in LA and had fun in all the collabs you were in. So now you're back home but can you maybe call me back? I don't know why you're ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Please please please call me back."

 

Two Months Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye!"

"Troye, what's going on? What did I do? We used to be best friends! I know that you're ignoring me so just call me and tell me why!"

 

Three Months Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye!"

"I know you aren't going to call back but I'm just calling to tell you that I still want you in my life, please, call me back."

 

Four Months Later

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye!"

"Troye, hear me out, I don't know what happened between us but I want to work it out, call me back."

 

Six Months Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye! Oh, and if this is Tyler, stop calling."

"I see you changed your voicemail, nice touch. I'm sorry for whatever I did that was so horrible. Troye, it's been six months, I miss you, I'm sorry."

 

Seven Months Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye! Oh, and if this is Tyler, stop calling."

"P-please, I miss you, I need you. You're like my best friend, please. I miss you so much. Call me back."

 

Nine Months Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye! Oh, and if this is Tyler, stop calling."

"I really need to talk to you, just call me back. Please, I know you won't but please, please talk to me."

 

Ten Months Later:

"You've reached the voicemail of Troye Sivan, I'm busy right now but just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. Bye! Oh, and if this is Tyler, stop calling."

"Okay, I wasn't going to say this but I doubt you listen to these anymore anyway so what the hell. I love you , Troye. Like, a lot. There you go, don't bother to call back."

 

One Year Later:

"Hi! This is Tyler Oakley! I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message after the ding and I'll call you back!"

"Hi, Tyler. This is Troye. I'm sorry. I'm so so so fucking sorry. I was scared to talk to you because.... Well because... I love you too, Tyler. Call me back."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you want to leave comments or kudos I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> If any of you ship Ianthony I'm writing an Ianthony so I'd love it if you checked that out (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3841738)
> 
> I'll also be writing a Peterick fic soon so if you're interested in that just subscribe so you can get notified when it's posted.
> 
> Tumblr: tumblr.com/that-fangirl-becca


End file.
